


Narutos Wolf

by Haruko92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Multi, a few OCs - Freeform, idk what else to put here lol, most characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruko92/pseuds/Haruko92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is different not just because of the Kyuubi but because of who his father was, raised by a man he has always looked up to and gaining unexpected family he thought he had lost Naruto will learn what it means to grow up in a human world with monsters that are more than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narutos Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious AU with a handful of OC's I stared this fic years ago, and i recently updated it about a year ago. This has been an idea i have had for the longest time, but i get distracted and don't sit my ass down in a chair long enough to update it, hopefully i'll get some work done here, and update it on fanfiction.net too. Seeing as i still have followers there.

  Naruto Ran through the dark empty streets of Konoha, towards the bright shining lights that illuminated the dark sky. It was his birthday, he knew today was a dangerous time to be out; but he couldn’t help himself. He had heard there would be Gypsies at the annual festival tonight. The festival was held in celebration of the “defeat” of the great Kyuubi no Yoku. So he ran as fast as his six-year-old body could carry him. He wanted to see the Gypsies really badly. He had heard countless of stories, both terrifying and intriguing. Just myths he was sure. What he didn’t know was how wrong he could be.

Naruto stood at the edge of the crowd, jumping onto a crate to see above the heads that blocked his view unnoticed thankfully; he gazed off into the distance. Which wasn’t really all that far mind you. He stood watching two Gypsies dance on a hand made Dais. One was female and the other male. You could easily tell them apart, the women had long straight flowing black hair, that cut off at her waist, and bright green jade like eyes. The man had light brown hair, and eyes to mach hers, even from this distance you could easily tell they were related in some way. They danced in sync with one another, their bodies moving along like graceful serpents.

The sound of beating drums, and bells, along side guitars that Naruto couldn’t see drew him in, he felt the need to dance along side them. Unknown to him, the beast he held inside stirred awake, looking through the blue eyes of his vessel; he saw the image before him. Memories of long past drifted through the great fox’s mind. Oh how he longed to dance in that instant. He felt the same need rise in the boy, when he realized something of great importance. Laughing to himself, he sat on his haunches and watched the Gypsies dance their dance, a replica of the Ancient dance of the Serpiente; shifters who were not bound to the Lunar Goddess, unlike the wolves who now moved before them.

Naruto felt a hand touch the top of his head, instantly freezing in his spot. He didn’t dare move for fear of it being a drunken villager, or worse a drunken Shinobi, that hated his guts. Which was more or less everyone he came across, except for a handful of people he knew. The wind shifted slightly, causing his heightened sense of smell to pick up numerous amounts of scents from the nearby stands. He smiled brightly as he recognized the one from behind, then smiled even more at the comforting feel of said persons Chakra invading his own, reassuring him that he was friend and not foe. Turning abruptly fast Naruto came face to face with an Anbu of tall structure, said Anbu wore a Mask shaped in the way of wolf.

“Tou-san!” Naruto exclaimed happily, as he hugged the man wrapping his arms around his neck, taking in the natural musk scent of said man. Ookami smiled softly behind his mask, picking the boy up and placing him on the ground, he pulled back, and stared at the happy blond. A sense of sadness overwhelmed him before he managed to push it back. Pulling out a necklace he had handcrafted himself, he unlatched it and placed it around Naruto’s neck.

“Happy Birthday kid.” He said softly, pulling back, watching the boy admire the necklace between his small fingers.

Naruto looked at the small silver medallion, noticing a picture itched on one side. It had the picture of a wolf’s silhouette howling at a full moon with what looked like numerous tails behind it, although he wasn’t sure how many there were. On the other side was inscribed a quote, Naruto squeezed his eyes trying to read the small script as it spiraled around in a circle, turning it slightly as he read each word in the dim lighting.

“The strength of the wolf is the pack, the strength of the pack is the wolf. J.R. Kipling.” He read.

“Who’s that?” he asked. Not knowing what it meant exactly. Ookami smiled behind his mask again as the blond looked up at him.

“He was an author who died along time ago. In simple terms Naruto it means, the strength of a person is as strong as the next. You can amount to great things with the help of others, never alone. For strength is in numbers, not in just one person.” Ookami replied. Naruto had an ‘Ah’ expression and nodded hastily in understanding.

“Like the will of fire, its only as strong as the village makes it. Right?” he asked making it so he understood it better.

“Exactly.” Replied Ookami.

Naruto’s attention quickly went back to the drums that were playing a new song. He looked back to find that his “Tou-san” was gone sighing, but smiling none the less he made his way to the front of the crowd, stuffing the necklace under his shirt so people wouldn’t assume he stole it. Just as he got there someone ungracefully pushed him, making him fall onto the floor. Picking himself up, he looked back ready to try and glare the person down.

Noticing that most of the crowd was now glaring at him, whispers started to weave its way through the people making an uneasy feeling creep up on him. Suddenly he was air born, looking around franticly he saw he was being carried by two strong arms, and then gently placed on the edge of the Dais. He looked at the person who placed him down, as said person picked up a guitar that was lying near by. He was smiling brightly at Naruto, his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Sit here, and don’t move just watch and listen.” The man said as he glanced down, at the necklace that had slipped out of Naruto’s shirt when he had fallen. Quickly looking back up into bright blue’s he began to sing, as he stepped back, and began to strum his guitar, quickly picking up pace to mach the drums, and tambourines.

Naruto was smiling wide, his unease quickly forgotten. He watched as two dancers climbed onto the stage. The women he saw before, who had been dancing with the guitarist smiled his way and winked, causing Naruto to blush, he then looked at the other women who had joined her, and unlike her partner, she had strawberry blond hair, that went well past her waist, tied in loose braids, with a colorful bandana, and bright blue eyes that nearly matched the intensity of his when he felt determined to do something. She giggled as she caught sight of Naruto, causing him to blush an even deeper shade of scarlet.

The girls moved in absolute sync, standing on the balls of their feet, wrist crossed atop their heads, they moved gracefully to the music, coming from the flutes being played, and moving along with the rest of the instruments. Naruto was entranced.

That is when he noticed the markings that adorned most of their faces. It reminded him of his own whisker like birthmarks. The Gypsies foreheads had a crescent moon itched onto their skin, he couldn’t tell if they were birthmarks, or if they were painted on; the moon faced left, except for the blond who’s crescent faced right. Each cheek had two to three marks, which ranged from purple to red. Unlike Naruto’s there marks started from the base of their ears, aligned with their cheekbones. Naruto felt for once, like he was home. He couldn’t place it, but it felt damn good. He smiled as he continued to watch them dance, and listen to the bright green-eyed man sing.

Ookami, otherwise known to most people as one Hatake Kakashi, sat on the ledge of a building making sure to keep Naruto in sight, even though it was festival, he, as a Shinobi had duties to upkeep. He watched the Gypsies dance their dance, and was grateful for one of them helping Naruto aside, were the villagers hands wouldn’t reach him. He, like Naruto felt entranced by the dancers, as well as the music. It brought memoires that he could not place; most of them were foggy; yet he felt a sense of nostalgia as he watched the performance. Almost as if he knew the steps by heart, maybe he did, who was to know.

His gaze drifted to the dancer with the dark black hair, for a second, he thought he saw a flash of white hair instead of black, shaking his head slightly to straighten his vision. He had to get more sleep, he thought. But it was hard, constantly worrying about his “son” making sure he had food, or that he was warm enough during winter, that the villagers weren’t abusing him too badly. He of course couldn’t be there all the time, but when he was and saw a bruise or bandages wrapped around the small blond. His anger towards the villagers would rise. Why couldn’t they understand that if it weren’t for the young blond they would all be dead?

He hadn’t realized the dance had ended, his gaze still on the women, not realizing that they were staring at each other. He wanted to pull away, he really did, but another memory tried to push forwards, when it was suddenly swept away again. He didn’t understand it, but the Gypsy looked remarkably familiar. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he thought maybe it was because of his mother. She had been a Gypsy herself, she who fell in love with a Shinobi from Kumogakure, and his father in turn falling for a woman who went were the winds took her; or so he was told. Maybe it was the Gypsy blood he carried. He wouldn’t know, his mother died when they had first moved here. As he continued to stare at the women, whom he deemed was a beautiful sight to behold he felt that he knew her, but again, memories he couldn’t grasp kept evaporating before him. Only until someone pulled her down from the Dais did his eye contact break.

He blinked rapidly, cursing himself to being caught off guard like that, frantically searching for his young charge. He sighed audibly as he spotted him, he sat atop two strong shoulders, the owner of said shoulders caught his eye, he sighed once again, as the man with equally intense green eyes as the women, stared at him. He nodded once, as if reassuring him that Naruto would be fine with them for the time being. He nodded as he disappeared in a mass of electricity, cursing himself again; he forgot to teleport in a swirl of leaves, as it was one of the “many” signatures of the Konohagakure.

“So Naruto, where are your parents? Its quite a dangerous night to be out by yourself.” The blond known as Kaiyumi asked him as she handed him a sweet dumpling; Naruto took it gratefully, he hadn’t eaten all day. Usually on his birthday, he skipped meals for fear of leaving his apartment, unless his Tou-san or the Hokage brought him food. He nibbled on it, trying to figure out how to respond. He was left alone with the blonde, as the two siblings, whom assured him that they were brother and sister. Twins in fact. Had left to check on their sister in law, who was in the process of giving them there first nephew or niece, as Haruko added, causing her brother Kazuma to laugh.

“I don’t have any.” He said. Smiling slightly he looked up.

“Well not really, Tou-san is watching me so I’m ok.” He said his smile widening.

“Oh? What do you mean by that; and where is this “Tou-san” of yours?” She questioned.

“He’s an Anbu!” he exclaimed happily, swallowing the last of his dumpling giving the blonde no more room to question him. He knew how the process worked, and if they were indeed foe, instead of friends, then his Tou-san would save him in no time, or any of the other Anbu that he knew were, as he graciously put it “babysitting” him. The blonde smiled nonetheless and ruffled his hair, making him pout, causing Kaiyumi to giggle at his antics.

“Well, it’s getting late.” Haruko said walking up to them, holding something underneath her arm, it was wrapped in an orange soft looking piece of material. She smiled down at Naruto as he jumped off the crate he was sitting on. Kaiyumi nodded as she stood up right.

“Well, off to bed then for me. I’ll see you around Naruto-kun.” She said as she bent down and kissed him atop his forehead. Naruto blushed, and nodded.

“Thank you for the sweet dumplings.” He said bowing slightly.

“No problem kid be safe.” She said as she and Haruko traded kisses on the cheek before she disappeared the way Haruko had come.

“I’ll walk you home.” Haruko said as she extended her hand for Naruto to grab. He took it graciously as he smiled brightly.

“Your really pretty ya know.” He said, causing Haruko to chuckle.

“Well I’m glad you think so, your not half bad yourself handsome.” She gave him a wink, making Naruto blush for the umpteenth time that night. She chuckled once again as they made their way through the now diminishing crowd.

Just as they nearly made it to the other side of the festivities, they were stopped in their tracks. Naruto froze in fear. A mob of drunken villagers stood in front of them. Haruko held back a growl of annoyance, she knew what they intended. Many had herd the mistreatment of the Jinjuriki, and how badly they were treated. Alas in the end she couldn’t really fault the humans and there understandable fear. People hated and feared what they didn’t and couldn’t (more like wouldn’t in her opinion) understand.

“You should be carful little miss, you know what you are walking next to?” the seemingly lesser-drunk-than-the-rest-self-appointed-leader asked. Haruko didn’t reply.

“Pfft, well why don’t you hand us the boy, we’ll take him off you pretty little hands, no need to dirty yourself with the likes of him.” Said the drunken leader.

Naruto pulled back slightly grabbing a hold of her skirt, she placed a hand a top his head reassuring him that he was safe. She was about to retort something, when Kakashi landed in front of them.

“Now, now, it’s a pleasant evening, why would you want to ruin such a festive night trying to get in trouble?” he asked, the mob stiffened slightly at the low drone in Kakashi’s voice.

“Otou-san”!” Naruto called out as he let go of the Gypsy making his way to Kakashi, whom squatted down. Inspecting him quickly, making sure he wasn’t hurt in anyway.

“Naruto.” Haruko called out.

“I’m sure Anbu-san can handle these men. How about I finish walking you home?” she asked Kakashi looked at her giving her a once over, committing her to memory. She smiled kindly at Kakashi. He nodded once as he felt he could trust her. Never to question his instincts he spoke to Naruto.

“Go on with the nice lady, I’ll catch up, no worries.” He said. Naruto nodded biting his lower lip, as he made his way back to Haruko.

Kakashi stood as Haruko and Naruto made their way around the mob, as one of the drunks made move to attack the duo, most likely out of shear stupidity, when another Anbu landed in front of him, causing him to land on his ass. It was then the mob noticed they were surrounded from all sides by a handful of Anbu. Kakashi’s hand fisted hard making his knuckles crack, he knew that if he were staring at a mirror, he would see gold take place over his miss-matching eyes.

He didn’t know when, or how, but at some point the implanted Sharingan infused itself to accommodate his body. It no longer hurt, or weakened him. He still had to keep it covered, as he still had no idea on how to “turn it off”. As for the amber gold taking place, he couldn’t explain it. Apart of him knew that his eyes should both be amber gold like his mothers, instead his natural eye which was a dull black like his fathers; and then there was the Sharingan, which was a bloody red. He knew his right eye would look hella scary as the black fought for dominance over the gold, while his left eye would also be fighting for dominance.

Again he never questioned it, he took it like he took everything else he had no answer for. He just accepted it. What he did know was that if he lost himself to the rage that tended to build up, most often near the full moon, and worse during the full moon itself, blood would spill; he didn’t need unnecessary blood to spill. He nearly jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, blinking he turned to look at who was touching him. An Anbu with a bird like mask squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you, don’t worry, we will deal with these men. I’ll send Neko, and Hebi to check on the runt.” Kakashi nodded as he quickly pulled himself together, and disappeared in swirl of leaves.

Kakashi made his way to where the Hokage was standing, the old prestigious leader stood straight his hands clasped lightly behind his waist, as was the common stance of most warriors. He was looking on as one of the Gypsies swallowed fire, and then spat it out making it take on the form of a dragon; the children who were still out and about with their families laughed and clapped.

“Hokage-sama, you called for me?” Kakashi questioned. Said man sighed tiredly before he spoke, not looking at his most trusted Anbu.

“You should be more carful Kakashi.” He whispered. Before Kakashi could question it he was cut off by another gruff voice. He turned his head to a man who was slightly taller, and much broader of shoulder than himself, he had long red hair, that went just passed his shoulders, tanned skin, and bright golden eyes that reminded Kakashi of his own when they tried to change. He watched him carefully as the red head came up to them.

“Well isn’t this a surprise.” He said eyeing Kakashi up and down, almost as if he knew him. Kakashi frowned behind his mask.

“What’s your name Anbu-san?” This confused Kakashi, didn’t the man know it was strict protocol to keep ones identity secret, especially when one adorned the mask of an elite. It was an insult to him to even be asked his real name.

“Ookami.” Was all he replied; the new comer laughed.

“Not your code name kid. Your real name.” He asked. Kakashi once again frowned, he was growing irritated, he wanted to leave and check up on Naruto. Then maybe get some sleep if he chanced it, and he wasn’t a kid, he was in his early twenties! Kakashi looked at the Hokage for permission fully expecting him to say no, but was surprised when said man nodded, sighing he replied.

“Hatake, Hatake Kakashi.”

“Well, a surprise it is indeed.” Said the red haired man.

“And, may I ask; who you might be?” Kakashi questioned.

“Renji.” He replied

“No last name?” he asked

“What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet?” Riddled Renji smiling slightly at the lack of response from the Anbu.

“Amongst our kind we care not for last names, but if you wish for one then call me Asukai Renji.” He replied with a sweet smile.

Suddenly a group of young Gypsy children ran past them, on of them tripping and falling near Renji; the boy looked up and blushed in embracement.

“Gomen! Okami-o!” the boy bowed low in respect.

“Its alright are you hurt?” he asked. The boy gave a negative.

“Good then run along, don’t stay out too late.” The boy said nothing as he heeded his leaders word.

“Forgive me Hokage-sama, I would have gotten here sooner, but alas, my wife fell into labor.” He replied, now directing his full attention to the leader of Konohagakure.

“Its quite alright. I was enjoying the shows your people put on; you arrived at a perfect time. Your siblings are quite the dancers I might add.” He spoke, Kakashi became surprised it was a good thing his face was covered. He hadn’t even noticed the Hokage was amongst the festivities. Was he really that out of it? He really needed to catch up on sleep or something. It wasn’t good if he were this out of it, especially on duty.

“Yes, well it does run in our blood after all, the joy of dancing, wouldn’t you say Hatake-san?” Kakashi blinked as he was addressed.

“Gomen, I wouldn’t know.” He replied

“You must have me confused with someone else…” he began when the Hokage cut him off.

“How about we continue this in my office?” He questioned, yet it was obvious it was more of an order than a question.

“Hokage-sama I would join you but I-“

“Nonsense Naruto-kun is fine. Haruko-san is taking good care of him as we speak.” He said. Kakashi was about to question him when the Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He was thoroughly confused.

“Don’t worry cub, you’ll understand soon enough.” Renji said from behind him, when had he turned around? This was not good he was becoming delusional. In other circumstances he would never give his back to a potential enemy. A hand landed on his shoulder, but before he could protest, they disappeared in a magnitude of electricity, which no one happened to notice.

Just as they landed in the Hokage’s office Kakashi pulled away, positioning himself in a way where he could see all occupants in the room. Completely loosing his composure he asked.

“What the hell is going on?” he looked from the Hokage whom was sitting at his desk smoking out of his beloved pipe, to Renji who now stood across from him with a frown on his face.

“You really don’t remember do you ‘Kashi?” questioned Renji.

“And what, pray tell should I be remembering?” he asked completely disregarding the old nickname his mother used to use, but before Renji could answer the Hokage cut in.

Haruzen Saratobi was of old age, although not as strong as he used to be in his prime, he was still considered the strongest in his village, and quite wise, there for he was appointed as the Third Hokage to rule the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Leaving his position to give way to the Fourth Hokage, who died too young in battle against a one Nine tailed demon fox. He resumed the position as Hokage, after his predecessor died. But he resented it so much now. He, as he put it, was too old for this shit.

Just after Arashi Tenma died, did the shit really hit the fan; one of his prized students betrayed the Village, not a few years after did one of his youngest and most prized warriors (next to Kakashi of course) commit genocide (of course he knew the real reason as to why) then running off as a traitor, making him a nukenin; and the damn Council! Oh how he wanted to kill everyone there!

Now, to put the cherry on top of everything else, was his most trusted Anbu, losing his mind at too young an age due to a stupid seal his father “gifted” him with before his death. That not only pertained to Kakashi Hatake, but to one Naruto Uzumaki as well due to the fact that his father was never human to begin with either; add the fact that they just happen to be related by an off branch due to the gigantic family tree of the Wolf Demons who ruled the western and eastern lands in the underworld. So both Kakashi and Naruto were in the same boat.

Except that Kakashi knew (or will remember more or less) what is expected of him once the seal is removed. Naruto didn’t even know he contained a demon of vast power in his gullet, let alone know that he wasn’t completely human to begin with.

So here sat Haruzen Saratobi, in his very comfy desk chair smoking his pipe, casually as Kakashi (finally) began to “freak out”.  As much as Kakashi tried to put his own well being aside, Saratobi had to remember that Kakashi didn’t really live a happily childhood. It had always been filled with blood and gore. He was raised to become a warrior from the get go.

Whether it be to become a Shinobi, or as Hatake Sukomo once told him, “A hunter and guardian of the human race.” whatever that meant, Saratobi made it a well known fact, that he will only dabble in the supernatural if it pertained to the well being of his people and himself. Then again Knowledge meant power. But when it came to demonic knowledge, well that was a tough subject to get your hands on. Beings that happened to not be human were very secretive, especially of that origin.

“Kakashi, please take off your mask.” He asked, although his tone said other wise. Kakashi hesitated a bit before reluctantly taking off his mask. Closing his right eye in the process.

Renji stared at Kakashi and managed not to flinch at the resemblance the kid had with his old sensei. He smiled as Kakashi glared at him. There was one thing he knew for sure. This was going to be fun; he knew his younger siblings would be happy to see him, especially the twins. Kakashi and Kazuma had been the best of friends at one point, he and his older sister had become apart of the family in some way or another.

He also knew that his sister would be quite eager, even though they were betrothed at a young age, they never really got along, but she enjoyed the arguing and the fighting. Especially when she would get him into a fistfight with her. But Renji knew it was the tension of attraction, he was able to tell when another found their mate. It was always intense at first, what surprised him though, was how his parents knew so fast; his father proposed the idea of marriage a year after they were born, Kakashi being a month younger then the twins.

“How have you been feeling lately Kakashi?” Saratobi questioned, as he motioned for both boys to sit in the two chairs before him; Kakashi hesitant to sit so close to the red haired man.

“I’m- Tired. My head hurts all the time. I’m just really tired,” He stated. Saratobi nodded, he had known something was going on, he just wasn’t sure as to what it could be.

“Renji, here is going to help you with what could be the cause of it. Then we will get to the point as to what I really want to talk about.” Kakashi nodded in understanding, what he didn’t understand was how this Gypsy was going to help him.

“This is going to hurt a bit, when you wake up, it might feel like you have a hangover. But you will feel tons better. Trust me.” Renji spoke from his seat. Kakashi turned to him, but before he could say anything he felt a sharp pain to his forehead.

He tried to resist, to push the hand that was touching him away, but found that he couldn’t move. The pain then suddenly got worse, he felt like he had the worst migraine ever. The next thing he knew he was falling forward only to be caught by Renji.

“Don’t worry, little bro, you’ll be fine, just sleep.” Was the last thing he heard, before his vision turned black, and he passed out.

Saratobi winced at the sudden yell Kakashi gave, as Renji put a hand to his forehead. If that caused someone like Kakashi to scream in pain, it must have been horrible he thought. He watched as Kakashi then fell over only to be caught by Renji, who whispered something in his ear, he then watched as he passed out from the pain.

“He will be all right, correct?” asked the Hokage. Renji gave him an affirmative nod.

“It’s a good thing you called us Hokage-sama, Kakashi’s seal was eroding, that would have been really bad if his Lukoi got out of control. Sukomo-sensei shouldn’t have repressed his memories. Even less the wolf half.” Renji said with a sigh. Placing the unconscious Anbu on the couch that was positioned underneath one of the many windows.

“Yes, and what of Naruto? I see it in his best interest that he leaves with you, at least to grow with some sense of familiarity. For the time being of course; you said that the closest he has to a blood relative is your cousin Kaiyumi and her brother?”

Renji once again nodded, Arashi was a very much loved cousin, when he found out about his death it was quite painful, and heartbreaking if there was one thing he hated seeing was his mother in agony, and the included his aunt Minami. Loosing a child was something he never wanted to experience especially now that he himself was a father.

Arashi, unlike his son was a full demon. When he became of age he wanted to leave to the human world, “to explore” was his excuse, taking on the form of a child he ran about the world of the humans for a couple of years before he decided to age, and become Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves. Then at some point he fell in love with a human girl, thus causing the current events, documented in the history of the Leaf village.

 

 

                                                …:::::::::…

 

Haruko looked down at Naruto, as they walked towards his home. She smiled sadly at the expression he had on his face. It wasn’t a happy one, yet it wasn’t an upset one either. Frowning slightly, she nudged him, making him startle, he looked at her with wide and scared eyes. The predator inside, growled in hunger, while her “human” and logical part, looked on in worry. Bending down to his eye level, she looked into his eyes.

“Cub, there’s no need for you to be scared. I’ll protect you. I swear it.” She said pressing her forehead against his, in reassurance. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling. Reopening his eyes, he looked at her, worry clearly written on his face.

“Gomen Haruko-san.” He whispered. Haruko shook her head.

“Call me Haruko. Kay?” Naruto smiled softly. They continued walking until they got to a beat up apartment complex. Haruko looked on in distaste. She followed Naruto up a set of stairs; he walked to the highest point of the building, which happened to be the third floor. Naruto continued walking towards the end of the hall, reaching the last door. He was about to unlock it when it swung open by a slight breeze of air. Naruto bit his lip slightly, he was afraid to see what had become of his home this time around.

Naruto walked in slowly, followed closely by Haruko who looked around, astonished at the sight. The little furniture the boy had, had been over turned or broken. His windows were also broken. On his walls, spray-painted in red, words such as “Die Demon!” and other harsher ones were written. The small blond didn’t say a word as he made his way to his bed.

The apartment was big enough for two, but for one small person such as him it was fairly large. The apartment itself was more like a studio. The kitchen was shoved to the immediate left as you entered the apartment, with a bar dividing the living space and kitchenette. A fairly large couch divided the living space from the “bedroom” Naruto had a simple futon on the floor, which he righted as it was shoved into a corner. It looked comfortable though. The rest of the furniture, or lack of was a low table that Haruko assumed was used as both the coffee table and dinner table; it was also now broken, the small TV he had, had been run through with a crow bar, and the couch was cut up in most places, causing the stuffing to spill out.

Haruko looked at Naruto as he looked around, tears threaten to spill on his face. She placed the package she had brought, on the counter of the kitchen and walked towards him.

“Is it always like this?” she asked as she sat with him on the small twin futon. He shook his head in dismay.

“No, just on my birthday.” He replied sniffling, Haruko pulled him into an embrace. He shook with unshed tears.

“I have something to tell you Naruto-kun.” She murmured pulling away. Naruto wiped away the tears that had managed to spill and looked up at her.

“What?” He asked looking up at her. She gave him a weak smile.

“First, enough with the crying. Crying will only give them the satisfaction of seeing you in pain. This is nothing more than a bump in the road, you’ll get past this.” “Second, I have a gift for you.” Haruko said standing up and reaching for the box she had brought.

“Here, this is a Melos,” She explained as she unwrapped the box from the thin silk orange like scarf. “Dancers wear them, a Melos can represent a number of things, Orange along with Yellow, represent life and happiness. Can you guess which of the two means happiness, and which means life?” She asked.

Naruto took into his hands the soft silk, he marveled at how light it was, he could see the shine of it even in the dim lighting.

“Yellow means happiness, and Orange means Life.” He looked up at her to see if he was correct. Haruko smiled, and nodded.

“Orange also stands for Courage.” This made Naruto smile.

“Now, the box holds a few things, a ring, a flute, and another slightly smaller box, but its locked, I sadly don’t have the key; but I have a feeling you’ll receive it soon.” Haruko smiled, as she watched the boy open the box. Naruto first took out the largest object, which happened to be the flute. It was thin, but in his hands it was fairly big. Silver in color. It was simple, but beautiful.

“Its…” he was at a loss for words, he felt a sudden sense of happiness just holding it. The next Item he pulled out was the ring. In his small hands it was huge. The band was silver in color; atop the ring was a blue crescent moon that pointed east.

The third object was a small wooden box, he knew it was locked, and out of curiosity he shook it, yet no sound came from it. Naruto frowned.

“Naruto?” Haruko questioned, gaining the attention of the boy.

“How about you stay at my place for the night. It’s not really safe…” She looked at her surroundings. “Or suitable here at the moment.” She said looking back at him. Naruto looked around himself and nodded.

“Ok…” he said showing complete trust in her. Just as they exited the small broken down apartment, Haruko looked up to find two Anbu staring down at her. She smiled slightly, mouthing that the boy would be okay, and if they would inform the Hokage as to where they were heading off to, both Anbu nodded, but only one disappeared from view, the other remained close, which was expected.

            ___________________________________________________________

The next day Naruto awoke to a too happy blond hovering above his face.

“Ohaiyo! Naru-kun!” Kaiyumi exclaimed happily, Naruto smiled bashfully, and yawned rubbing his eyes he replied.

“Morning Kaiyumi-san.”

“No, no, none of that ‘san’ stuff now. Just Kaiyumi! Got it?!” she exclaimed happily. Naruto smiled and nodded sitting up looking around the small room, memories of last night floated through his head.

Last night, Haruko had led him back to the Gypsy caravans. Even after the festivities were done, the gypsies gathered around a large bonfire, singing and dancing the night away; after eating some dinner, a kid with emo looking silver hair came up to him.

At first it was awkward, because they just kept staring at each other, then out of no where the kid grabbed him and pulled him towards a group of kids that were playing marbles on the floor.

“My names Octavio! It means eighth in Castellano, but you can call me Tav. What’s yours?” he asked.

“Uhh Naruto…” he replied, he was both fearful and excited. Fearful because he didn’t want to be rejected by the boy, excited because this would make Octavio his first and only friend.

“Cool! Hey guys! This is Naruto! Ka-san said he’s gonna be stayin’ with us for a few days!” Tav said grabbing the attention of the other boys. Naruto blushed at all the attention he was suddenly getting.

“Naruto huh?” one of the kids asked standing up, he was a head taller, with dark brown hair.

“Interesting, my name is Drystan.” The boy said extending a hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto shook the hand only to be pulled towards the boy who for some reason decided to give him a noggie.

“Welcome to Los Treviesos!” Drystan grinned letting go of Naruto. Naruto grinned back, but his expression turned into one of confusion.

“Trav-eso?” Naruto questioned which caused everyone to laugh.

“No, its Trav-i-eso!” one kid corrected

“What’s that mean?” Naruto asked

“It means trouble maker.” Another kid replied, Naruto smiled; troublemaker after all was his middle name.

Kaiyumi pulled Naruto out of his musings by waving a hand in his face.

“Hellooo Naaa-ruuu-tooo?” she said smiling. Naruto blushed in embracement.

“Uh, yes?” he asked.

“I asked if you were hungry.” Just as he was about to reply Naruto’s stomach growled causing both to laugh.

 

                                                            …::::::::::…

 

 

“What’s wrong with you? Be happy yea?” Kazuma said as he shoved Haruko in the shoulder.

“Knock it off will you.” She replied giving him a stern look, which caused Kazuma to roll his eyes.

“Be happy! He’ll have his memories back! Then everything will be right in the world again!”

“No it won’t. His life has been a lie because of his father… yes, he will remember everything…. but his wolf…it never had a chance to manifest properly.” Kazuma ‘hmned’ as they approached the Hokage Tower.

Once they reached the office their brother, who had been waiting outside for them, quickly pulled them to the side.

“Aniki?” both twins asked in unison. Renji gave them a slight grin although it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Haruko, I need you to go back to the caravan and take care of the boy.” Haruko looked at him in confusion.

“But what of-”

“Don’t worry about that, Kazu is going to help me with that.” He stared at her for good measure before he continued speaking.

“Kakashi is going to have a hard time right now as you know… his wolf is unstable. Its been suppressed for a very long time.”

“Then I can help!”

“No you can’t; at least not now, it will only make things worse.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You do understand… just please do as I say. You’ll meet soon. Okay?” Haruko looked away before she nodded in acceptance. She watched as her brother walked into the Hokage’s office.

“Hey…”

“Just keep me updated… okay?” she asked, looking up at Kazuma. He smiled at her, kissing her on the temple before he followed his brother.

 

 

                                                …::::::::…

 

When Kakashi woke up, he hadn’t expected to be put in a cell, let alone be guarded by people he didn’t know…or at least he thought he didn’t know. When he would ask them questions they wouldn’t answer, they wouldn’t even look at him. The only thing that seemed familiar was their scent.

Besides not knowing exactly where he was, he felt like utter shit, with a headache the size of the fire nation. The memories he couldn’t recall before where shoving their way into his skull. His whole body ached, every bone felt like it wanted to pop out of their sockets, and every nerve felt like they were burning his insides.

He had tried a number of things while sitting on the cold damp floor. He tried meditating, but that only made the pain worse, memories after memories flooded his brain faster then one could blink, the pain made it difficult to concentrate, and he was starving; all he could think of was food.

He tried sleeping, but that was of no use, his skin would crawl, and the scent of blood, and heat would fill his nose, causing the already crazed hunger to stir him awake; He tried talking to the guards once more, they would ignore him; He tried counting the cracks in the ceiling but his mind wouldn’t focus. He tried making sense of the images he was getting, but it felt all too confusing. He knew, deep down he knew who the people he saw were, but he had trouble putting names to those faces.

Sighing, he tried to sleep again.

 

~Dreamscape~

There was fire everywhere, screams were heard everywhere you turned, the stench of blood was quickly rising. Roars and battle screams was all he would dare listen to.

“Hatake-sama! Please this way!” Kakashi turned his head to find an elderly man grab him by the arm and pull him into a large manor like house.

“Ritsu-san…wait! My father! He’s,”

“Your father will be fine m’ lord! But you must get to safety! Your mother and sister wait! Please—m’ lord!” Kakashi was suddenly yanked back; blinking rapidly his mind finally registered the prone body of Ritsu at his feet, a blade shown in his chest. Kakashi fell to his knees.

“Ritsu…wake up! Please Ritsu!” he shook the old man by the shoulders; tears forming in his eyes.

“Well… aren’t we lucky. A demon brat, ripe for the taking.” Kakashi looked up to see two men dressed in black armor, their faces were half covered. They reminded Kakashi of the Ninja the elders would tell the young about; when they gathered around the bond fires.

He wasn’t afraid, he was angry if anything. Pulling the blade out of Ritsu’s chest he rushed at the two hunters. But before he could reach them, he was grabbed by the waist and pulled back.

“Idiot boy!” was all he heard as the two hunters were slain before him.

“Tousu!” he exclaimed as he was put down before getting shoved into a room.

“Stay here, do not move, when your mother shows up follow her, understand?” Kakashi stared at the tall man before he slid the door shut.

“Kashi-kun!” Kakashi turned around to find his older sister and mother, through a small opening in the wall.

“Come son! Hurry!” his mother whispered, Kakashi looked back once more, before following his mother and sister disappearing though the walls of the room.

            ~End Dreamscape~

 

“Heyyy, sleepy head! Time for breakfast! Wakey wakey!”

Kakashi groaned in protest at the loud voice. His body ached, his head throbbed blinking rapidly he sat up, only two find two equally intense green eyes looking at him, he stared for a few seconds before sticking his fist in said face.

“OWW! What the hell was that for???” exclaimed Kazuma as he clutched his nose.

“Well, that’s what you get for sticking your face in his.” Replied Renji, catching Kakashi’s attention. Kakashi looked up at the red haired male, vague memories started to surface.

“Renji?” he questioned. Renji looked at him then and gave him a weary smile. Kakashi was a bit confused; he didn’t understand why he was locked up. He stared at the red haired for a few seconds before his brain finally registered him as his cousin; blinking stupidly at him he spoke.

“Why…. why do you look older?” Kakashi asked standing turning around to look at Kazuma. Looking between both growing more and more confused, both males just stayed quite.

“Will someone please….” His voiced trailed off as he realized what was happening. Suddenly, as if the puzzle he had been searching for found its way, he understood. Touching himself even going as far as pinching himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. He looked up at both his cousins.

“Why does it feel like my whole life has been fast forward, and now its being put into rewind?” he asked. Renji gave a tired sigh, Kazuma just stood there, trying to find the proper words.

“Well…. Sakumo-sensei is to blame…” was all Kazuma said his brother giving him a dirty glare. Kazuma just shrugged it off. Kakashi raked a hand through his silver locks, exhaling and inhaling slowly.

“What was the last thing you remember Kashi’? Renji asked. Kakashi looked up. Pulling down the mask that covered the bottom half of his face, causing both siblings to flinch at the identical resemblance the sliver head Jounin had with his deceased father.

“My father…lying in his own blood.” He spoke voice empty.

“Anything else?” Kazuma prompted.

“If you mean the life I was told to live then yes. I remember it all… the missions, my old team, Obito, Rin, Arishi-kun, Koruma-sama, and Naru- Naruto! Where is he!?” Kakashi exclaimed suddenly standing up.

“Whoa, there brother! Hold your horses! The kid is fine!” Kazuma yelped at Kakashi’s sudden out burst.

“Where is he?” he asked again this time in a more composed manner.

“He’s with Haru and Kai.” Renji replied. Kakashi blinked, Haruko and Kaiyumi… was the entire clan in Konoha? Just as he was about to voice his thoughts, Renji spoke.

“Listen, don’t worry about the cub okay? Right now we have to fix you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You do realize that you are twenty three right?” Kazuma asked

“Yes what does that have to do with, ohh…” Kakashi replied with an awed expression that quickly turned into one of worry.

“Right “Oh”. How long did you have to get used to your Lukoi? None that’s what.”

Kakashi sighed sitting back on the rumpled futon. He didn’t know what to think. His father had died when he was six, which meant that he was never able to fully transition at thirteen. Thirteen was the common age, of all natural born lycanthropes unto which they would first transform into their other form, their first true full moon. Seeing as he never had experienced those natural changes his body should have gone through. Even with his memoires suppressed, he should have been able to turn. Voicing his thoughts Renji was the first to answer.

“Yes, well your father not only suppressed your memories, he also sealed the wolf half….” Renji trailed off. Kakashi’s mind raced, this wasn’t good. Not good at all.

“What’s the highest chance that I will loose full and complete control over it?” he asked looking at his cousins.

“One-hundred percent. You have to understand the stress your mind and spirit have been under, it was fine at first, but that is why the Hokage called us. Luckily for us, and him, he noticed the seal was eroding.” Renji finished.

“That explains why you have been feeling so out of it, and so exhausted.” Kazuma spoke picking up where his brother left off.

“Your body isn’t attuned to your wolf half, I mean look at you, you’re weak… at our standards don’t get me wrong! You’re powerful and stuff, but demon wise…not so much.” Kazuma exclaimed slightly freaking out at Kakashi’s sudden angry look. Blinking he apologized, not meaning to get offended. He knew his cousins were right.

“What do we do then?” he asked slightly fearing the answer.

“We lock you up in a cage for the next few months until you can handle yourself, and knowing you and your family it wont be longer than three, four tops.” Renji spoke. Kakashi sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

“We also have to fill you in on what’s been going on the last couple of years, but we’ll do that after the full moon. We also have to talk about Naruto. It isn’t safe here for him, nor you at the moment….” Renji spoke catching Kakashi’s attention once again. Kakashi nodded.

“Well then lets get out of hear, being behind bars makes me angsty.” Kazuma shivered slightly as he surveyed the small cell.

 

 

“Woa! Stop! We caught you! Don’t ya dare move Demons!” A boy of about ten years old exclaimed as he and a few other kids surrounded the opposing team with wooden swords and daggers.

“Oh yea Hunters?! What are you gonna do? Eat us!” Exclaimed Octavio, as he stood straight forwards with his own wooden sword in defense. “I have the greatest weapon of all! You can’t defeat us!”

“Oh really and what might that be?!” another boy with messy brown locks asked.

“We have the king of all kings! The ten tailed dragon!”

Just above the boys, a loud roar came as a Naruto jumped down from the trees in front of the opposing team, snarling and growling. Naruto adorned fake wings made of old cloth and sticks that were tide to his upper torso.

“I will defend my people! You can not have them!” He yelled. As he and his team began to chase the opposing team.

Screams of laughter, joy and excitement filled the area where the travelers had settled for the time being. Many of the adults who hadn’t much to do that day looked on in amusement.

Naruto had been told the story of the ten-tailed dragon, and how he had protected his people against the dark ones many thousands of years go. He didn’t understand at first. Since he grew up with the knowledge that all demons were evil. When he voiced his thoughts the children laughed at him, before an elder corrected him and began to explain. Calling all the children to sit around him so he could tell his stories.

“Ahh, yes some demons are made of pure evil, but they like many living things are just spirits, with no prior knowledge of what is good or bad, see thousands of eons ago, demons roamed freely in the lands of the humans, many were prayed to and revered as gods, spirits of the natural world, spirits who kept order to the universe.”

“But humans began to fear them, and ridicule them, calling their abilities to be inhuman, that they were possessed by evil; and although there were and still are evil demons out there. Those with pure souls were corrupted by the hate and fear the humans held. So the hunts began, and many were driven out, driven into hiding.”

“While others fought back, marking their names, and justifying the lies the humans believed to be truth. So Kami in all its great glory, made a second level of earth, known as the Underworld, it had been lush and beautiful with hills of green and oceans of deep blue, but soon order was lost and the demons begin to fight amongst themselves. So the Guardians of the nine gates were created, with a leader. A leader who would keep order and protect those who needed it. His name was Kouru, the ten-tailed dragon.”

Once the man had finished his story Naruto was in awe, but he was still curious about one thing.

“But, where did they come from? Did they really come from hell?” Naruto asked. At this all the kids that had surrounded the old storyteller, stared in anticipation as to what he was going to say. Even some of the adults paused in their daily tasks to listen. The old man looked up to Haruko who had been standing by and listening to the same tales she had heard as a child, she nodded giving the man the go to continue the story.

“When the universe was young, and the earth was still but a blooming world. Kami had a dispute with on of its many children. The child was known as Luminis, he was the one who was gifted with creating the stars, which you see at night. He was loved by many, and sought after by many. But like the lights he created he was hot headed, and full of pride. So one day he sought his creator and asked to be given what was rightfully his. Kami had asked what he thought that might be. Luminis replied the creators throne.”

“Astonished Kami asked where he came up with such a ludicrous Idea. Luminis grew angry, and told him, that if he did not give him the throne willingly he would take it by force. So Luminis made up a devious plan. For he knew his status as a high archy that he could persuade many to betray their creator, but he needed warriors. So he went in search of the strongest he could find. He left to the lunar goddess pantheon, to were all three sisters resided. He knew that if he went straight to the Queen, she would deny his request, the queen of harvest would not only deny him, but cast him out, so he knew his best plan was to approach the goddess of waning death.

“The queen and her sisters are represented by the phases of the moon; the Waxing, Gibbous, and Waning moons. Luminis knowing that the goddess of Waning loved the darkness, and what it brought forth, knew that she would help him reach the goddess of chaos. At first she did not trust him, for she didn’t trust many, but his promise of darkness and death, smoothed out by his silver tongue persuaded her to show him the path. Reaching the goddess of chaos was not an easy feat, but once there he had no trouble telling her,”

“Do they have names?!”

“Yea! Names!” the old man was rudely interrupted by a few children asking for names, and so laughing he shushed them and continued on.

“The goddess of the full moon was named Aphrodite, the goddess of the Waxing moon was named Artemis, and the goddess of the Waning moon was named Hecate. Last but not least is the goddess of chaos, strife, and discord! The goddess known as Eris!” Clearing his throat he continued.

“Once Luminis told her of his plan, he had no need to persuade her, for she like many immortal get bored of things quite easily. So why not start a war in the heavens, she had thought and so she aided him. Luminis enlisted the warriors created by the lunar goddess themselves, fit to protect the creator, and so war began.”

“This to be known as the greatest war that has ever taken place. Brother against brother, sister against sister, friend against friend, lover against lover. They fought for years, and so came the final blow. His own brother born of the same light rushed upon him with his blade. Thrusting him out of the heavens, with the help of the rest of his army, Luminis was sealed in the deepest part of hell. So were his followers who had supported him whole-heartedly. Thus the first demons were created, their wings burned by hot tar, bones broken and disfigured by the flames of hell.”

“Those few generals who had been taken against their will pleaded with the creator and their mothers to allow them to stay, that they had not known what they were doing, they were cheated and blinded. The creator not trusting them was going to subject them to eternal hell, but the goddess’ intervened pleading that they would deal with their foolish children.”

“As punishment Aphrodite, cast down her children to the underworld, where there lay the gates to the nine greatest evils, one being Luminis’ cage. She had placed Kouro and his, those who took on the forms of various animals to protect, and guard these gates, as well as to keep order in the underworld. But the creator saw this punishment as too lenient. So like their traitorous siblings their wings were torn, ordering Aphrodite and her sisters to lay a curse upon them. Showing that they no longer had free will over when they could change from one form or the other. They became bound to the phases of the moon. The transformation no longer smooth as silk nor cool as water, instead sharp and painful as if struck by lightning, and slow like a blood-sucking leech. The first Lycans were created.”

By then end of the story everyone was entranced. Then goes Naruto once again with his curious mind and many questions.

“Who are the dark ones?” he asked, some kids groaned, others giggled, but before the old man spoke Haruko brought attention to herself. Setting herself down on the floor the children turned to her. A toddler found his way onto her lap, smiling she leaned back and began the story.

“Well the dark ones, were created eons later. See some of the Lycans, lost what little they had left of their celestial power, and slowly began turning into demons themselves. Loosing their minds, they began to attack what they were sent to protect. They began attacking humans. So Kouru was loosing control. Those of the strongest power were at a loss of what to do, for they could not go against their own; for blood is thicker than water. So Kami seeing and fearing that history would repeat itself, intervened. He created beings, which would be just as strong as the original bloodlines, ones who had no flaws, ones who did not have a weakness.”

“But like many things, Kami doesn’t have control against ones free will, or their desire for survival. See the dark ones were created by death itself, but they could not survive without feeding on life itself, and as far as they were concerned, those with the strongest power had the strongest blood, the strongest soul. So that’s what they fed on. Once order was returned things were at peace once again, until the desire to feed became too overwhelming for the dark ones.”

“The general of these being, seeing as they had no other flaws but to suck out ones life force to survive, began to see themselves as superior to their siblings. Although they did not have the abilities to shift from one form to another, they were quick and cunning in their ways. They adopted one of the human ways of battle; they adopted the ninja way, as cheesy as that may sound. See back in the day the usage of chakra, they way it’s used now wasn’t used then, because back then people had mana, other wise known as magick. Very strong and powerful magick.”

“So with their superior strength, they began to attack. At first these wars were small, but when the gods saw what was happening, they needed a way to stop it. So Kami consulted the rest of the gods, and they came up with a plan. Like the Lycans before who were bound to the goddess, so were the dark ones to be bound. The god of fire and light was consulted, and asked to take this burden. He had agreed. So the dark ones were bound to the flames of the sun.”

“When the dark ones stepped out into the morning sun, then turned to flames burning and turning into ash, ceasing to exist. Seeing as they had no way to fight the sun, they had learned to adapt just as the Lycans did. But hate was born amongst their kind, so since then, the dark ones now known as Vampires, and the Lycans have been fighting for over millennia’s.”

“Woa! So you mean Vampires exist!?” Haruko gave them a grim smile.

“Yes. See so when a kid doesn’t listen to what their mommy or daddy tell them to do the Vampires will come out at night and…” just as she was about to finish her tale; Kaiyumi, slowly and quietly as a tiger, walked up behind them, and using her best roar, yelled.

“AND THEY WILL BLEED YOU DRY LEAVING NOTHING BEHIND!!! ROARRRR.” She yelled causing all the kids to scream and run, some of them hiding behind their parents, others under some caravans, and the like. Naruto had jumped up so high, in sudden fear, he then hid behind Haruko the infant that had been on her lap squeaked and began crying. Kaiyumi blinked before bursting into laughter.

“OH GOD. You should have seen your faces!” she laughed hysterically, most of the parents trying hard not to laugh, the older kids, where trying hard to hold back their tears.

“Oh dear, baby shhh, its okay, Kai was just being a meany, she didn’t mean to scare you.” Haruko said holding the infant in her arms. Standing she handed the child over to his mother.

“Nice one Kai.” Haruko replied with a blank stare but not able to hide the smile that was trying to take over her expression. Kaiyumi had tears in her eyes.

“Few! That was good. Well then gakis! Run off, go play!” she yelled scattering the crowed. Naruto though still remained behind, Octavio walking up to them.

“Hey Naruto I didn’t scare you too bad did I?” Kaiyumi asked as Naruto moved away.

“Pfftt NO!” he yelled crossing his arms over his chest.

“Liar! You so were scared.” Octavio replied.

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

“So were you Tavi’ now go off run and play.” Haruko intervened Kaiyumi watched them with an amused smile on her face.

“Hai Kaa-san!!” he exclaimed dragging Naruto with him.

 

Naruto to say the least was very happy, he had made friends in a matter of hours. Stopping in his tracks, he realized that these people were gypsies, they were nomads, they moved from one place to another. Never staying permanently in one place. He suddenly became very depressed.

“Naruto!” Naruto looked up to see Octavio was calling him, running over to see what was going on.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Mom asked me to bring you to the caravan. She said she wanted to talk to ya’ ‘bout somethin’.” Octavio replied.

“Is she really your mom?” Naruto asked, curious. He knew Octavio called her mom, but he wasn’t too sure. She seemed really young.

“Mhm! Yep, she looks young huh?” Octavio asked. Naruto nodded, as the two began to talk towards “Octavio’s house.”

“What about your dad?” Naruto asked, Octavio became silent his face hidden by his bangs.

“He died before I was born.” Naruto suddenly felt bad for asking.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” He said apologizing.

“Nah! Don’t worry ‘bout it. What about yours?” Naruto bit his bottom lip.

“I don’t know. Never met him, Tou-san told me he died though.” Octavio looked at him.

“That done’ make sense! You say your ‘rents died but your dads alive?” he asked

“Oh! No…he’s like my dad…well I like to think he’s my dad.” Naruto smiled thinking of Kakashi.

“Ohh…” Octavio said in understanding, the was silent for a moment

“What about your mom?”

“Gone too.” Octavio stopped and looked at Naruto for a good minute before grabbing him and pulling him in for a hug. Naruto froze, he wasn’t used to hugs. Sure Kakashi, Saratobi, Ayame and her father have hugged him plenty of times, but this was different never has a kid his age touched him before, let alone hug him.

“It’s okay ya’ know. I don’t think you’ll be alone anymore.” Octavio said, still hugging him. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, his nose burring itself in his shoulder. He smelled of home, he smelled like Kakashi, just as that thought filtered in his mind Octavio pulled away.

 

“Come on, before mom gets mad!” he said running off. Naruto smiled to himself, and chased after his newfound friend.

 

 

“So, what does this mean? Are you going to stay in this village for good?” Kaiyumi asked her cousin who was putting away left over food from the lunch they just had.

“No I don’t think so, I mean, Naruto can’t be left alone, and if I remember Kakashi well enough, when he had something to protect, he wouldn’t dare leave it alone for fear of what might happen. Seeing as Kakashi has to come with us, I doubt he will leave the boy to fend for himself. Besides, he’s also family.” Haruko replied, cleaning her hands on a dirty washcloth.

“Well, it sounds like something Renji-nii would plan.” Kaiyumi said deep in thought. Wondering what her older cousin would have in mind. If it meant taking the blond home with them then great! He could meet the rest of his family! Then that sad look in his eyes could disappear. She smiled to herself, as she thought of the boy, he looked so much like her little brother. Except for the shape of his eyes, that she assumed he got from his mother. Suddenly remembering something important she looked up at her cousin who in reality was more of a sister than anything.

“Hey, Haru…. what about the fox? I mean…. He smells more like it then wolf. Do you think it would cause a change in him…DNA speaking.” Haruko laughed slightly.

“I doubt it…maybe his chakra but other than that he’s still a Tenma.”

“So you don’t think when he ascends he wont, say turn into an overly large fox instead of a wolf?”  Haruko stopped what she was doing to look at her cousin, and thought about what she had just said, but just as she was about to speak she felt, her son, and Naruto approach the caravan. Kaiyumi sensing them as well sat straight in her chair. She could tell that after this, the day was going to be a long one.

 

Octavio and Naruto entered his home, talking about the things he had seen from traveling all over the world, but immediately stopped once he saw his mother, he had a feeling something important was gonna happen, one thing he had learned from his mother was to always trust his instincts, because one day they could save his life.

“Hey Ka-san, what’s up?” he asked hopping on the edge of the counter. Naruto stood somewhat awkwardly next to him.

“Well, we have to take Naruto to the Hokage, he called earlier and said he wanted to talk to us about something important.” Haruko responded.

Naruto’s ears perked up a bit at the statement, what could the old man want to talk to them about.

 

“So, come on, we’re late as it is.” Ushering them out the door, Haruko and Kaiyumi and the boys began their walk to the Hokage tower.

 

 

“What of the counsel Hokage-sama, they are going to object loudly to this.” Kakashi spoke from his seat in front of the Hokage. Earlier that day, Kakashi had trouble re-adjusting himself to the waking world. He already knew that his senses were much more sensitive than normal, but today he felt extra sensitive. Something inside told him, that the changes to his body were going to hurt badly as the days went by. Biologically speaking his body had a lot of catching up to do.

The Hokage sat still for a moment, smoking out of his well-used and beloved pipe. He knew the counsel was going to give him hell, but hopefully he could get the support from the Ninja clans that actually saw Naruto as a living; normal boy, so to speak, since no one actually knew of his heritage.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll deal with it as the time comes. I was actually thinking of getting you out of the village before they notice that you are gone, and if they ask questions, that you just took the boy for a very long training trip, and if Danzo gives me hell, then I’ll tell him its to train Naruto in order to use him; which I doubt he will believe, but it’s worth a shot.” The Hokage stated with a heavy sigh.

Renji and his brother stood slightly to the side as he watched Kakashi and the Hokage interact. Kakashi seemed calm, but by the slight twitch his hands would give, or the way his eyes would unfocus at certain times, he knew he was struggling. He remembered when his body first started to change, his bones became far denser, and ached for weeks, his nerves felt as if they were on fire, every time he looked to long into the light his eyes would burn as if acid had been poured into them, his ears constantly ringing, causing him to have a major headaches. It was not fun. He remembered his father just telling him to suck it up, not even giving him a break in his training.

Kazuma sighed, his thoughts a long the same line as his brothers; at least back then it went by faster, or so he thought, but Kakashi’s body had aged at a normal human rate. Physically he was younger then them which felt strange, then being told that Arashi was older when they were in the human world felt even stranger. Hell by the time they were sixteen, they looked to be in their early twenties. He wondered if Kakashi would go through any weird physical changes other than his second form, which wasn’t very weird at all, since it was considered normal amongst his own.

A knock was heard at the door, the Hokage nodded for Renji to open it, Walking in was the group of four they had been waiting on.

“Jiji!” One Naruto Uzumaki exclaimed as he ran towards the old man happily not noticing Kakashi sitting in the chair, he began to rant about his last two days, and how much fun he was having with the Asukai. The Hokage smiled warmly at the boy, and listened intently, just as he was losing his breath Kakashi cleared his throat catching the boy’s attention. Naruto smile widened, running from the Hokage he jumped onto Kakashi’s lap.

“Otou-san! Where’d ya go!? I was worried! You said you would be right back! How come you smell funny? Who are they?! Hey I know you!” Naruto once again was ranting at top speed as he noticed the other occupants of the room.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, he was glad the boy was okay. Did he really smell all that funny? He decided to ask the blond.

“What do you mean I smell funny?”

Naruto paused mid rant to stare at Kakashi, the he began sniffing him, as he was doing so Kakashi noticed that he suddenly felt much calmer than he had a second ago, was he really that worried over him, or did he just find such comfort in Naruto’s presence.

“Ahh, you smell like Tavi-nii!” Naruto exclaimed, Kakashi tilted his head slightly.

“Who’s Tavi?” he asked. Naruto smiled and jumped off of Kakashi’s lap, running up to said boy. Kakashi stood slowly, his joints in slight pain; he wondered if this was how old people felt. Kakashi looked up and stared, he didn’t register the boys, or the taller blonde, but the one who stood in between. She was beautiful he thought, and then he remembered.

“Haruko?” he asked. Haruko smiled lightly.

“Kakashi.” She replied. Naruto stared between the two, had they met before? Sure they had met the night of his birthday, but Kakashi had been wearing his Anbu mask then. Deciding to interrupt, the blond spoke up.

“Tou-san! This is Octavio my friend.” Naruto exclaimed happily. Kakashi looked down at the two boys, and stared at the slightly taller one.

“Hello.” He said giving his “U” smile behind his mask; the boy tilted his head slightly. He thought back on the only picture he had of his father before he spoke.

“You look like my dad…. Mom did he wear a mask too?” The boy asked looking up at his mother. Kakashi blinked and looked up at whom the question was directed to, he felt a slight pain in his chest. She had a son? He questioned, does this mean she was also married. He sighed internally, that would cause a problem, if his wolf were anything to go by. The moment he had seen her he felt it, but alas this was neither the place nor the time to ask questions.

“Ah, no, he didn’t, but Kakashi-kun and your dad were cousins, that’s why they look similar.” She explained not looking at Kakashi.

Kaiyumi who stood to the side frowned slightly. She knew it was painful to talk about her sons father, the guy had meant a lot to her, especially since it was he who had helped her deal with all the things she had to go through over the last decade or so. As crazy as it may sound, in their culture it was custom to mate early, even though it might not be with your actual mate at first. Humans would find it offensive sure, but they are a warrior clan. A women’s innocence was something that was treasured, but not something they would be willing to risk on the battlefield, this also included males, It wasn’t unnatural for a women, to bare a child at eighteen amongst their own, it was actually expected, it’s not to say they had to because they had every right to do with their bodies as they wished.

Haruko had loved Ryuho; but it wasn’t the same as when one would find their other half. Kaiyumi was slightly jealous of Haruko in that aspect, for hers was so close, while Kai had yet to find hers.

Haruko looked up and smiled again avoiding Kakashi’s questioning gaze, she inwardly sighed in relief when her cousin interrupted them.

“So? As much as I love family reunions, mind explaining why we were called here?” she asked. Kakashi turned to the blonde, his eye widened slightly in surprise.

“Kaiyumi-sama!” he said somewhat happily. Kaiyumi smiled, eyes glinting.

“Kakashi-kun! You know I don’t care for honorifics!” she spoke walking up to him and hugging him.

“It’s good to see you.” She whispered in his ear he nodded in agreement as she pulled away.

            “Yes, well I called you here on behalf of your brother.” The Hokage spoke.

“If you don’t mind sitting down.” He gestured to the chairs.

“I’d prefer standing if you don’t mind.” Spoke Haruko as she looked down to see Octavio shy away from Kakashi whose eyes had trailed back to him, Naruto on the other hand clung onto Kakashi; while Kaiyumi took the offered seat.

Haruko ran her fingers through soft hair, grabbing Octavio’s attention expressing without words that it was okay. He smiled wide, an image of her past love drifted through her mind, but quickly she shoved it back, not missing the curious look Kakashi gave her before the Hokage continued speaking.

“Well then, as I am sure you are well aware, Kakashi’s wolf has been unsealed. It wouldn’t be wise for him to stay in the village. At least until he gains complete control.”

“Well yea, that’s a bit obvious.” Kaiyumi replied boredly. She had the attention span of a gold fish, the Hokage merely smiled.

“Yes, well Renji and I have decided that Kakashi and Naruto will be leaving with you. For obvious reasons, also seeing as you are all family, and it wouldn’t be right or safe for Naruto to stay here in the village alone. I wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on him as much as I would like.”

“We are also discussing Naruto’s living arrangements since he wont be able to stay with Kakashi most of the time.”

“You’re going to leave him with us right?” Kaiyumi asked.

 “Yes, that way he’ll get to know the immediate family much quicker and become much more comfortable with you.” He replied

“What do you mean? Will I be taken away from…. Otou-san?” Naruto asked, confused about everything that was being said.

“No Naruto… Kakashi won’t be able to take care of you for a while and so the rest of your family will help in taking care of you.“

 “Family? Whatcha mean old man; and why do we have to leave the village?” questioned Naruto, the Hokage smiled but before he could respond Kakashi had spoke up.

“We’re going home, well sort of, so you can meet the rest of your family, technically our family.” Kakashi replied with his famous eye smile.

“Family?” Naruto thought out loud, before a smile took over his face.

“You mean it Otou-san?! Really?! Wait….how are they family?” He asked wondering if this was all true and praying to all known deities that it wasn’t a dream.

“Yes, real blood related family. On your fathers side.” Kakashi replied now squatting down in front of him.

Naruto couldn’t help the tears that started at the edge of his eyes. He had family. Real family bond by blood and all that consist of. Something that he had only ever had in his dreams.

“Hey chibi don’t cry! You’re gonna make me cry, and I don’t cry.” Kazuma interrupted, sniffling. Naruto turned around to see Kazuma leaning heavily against an annoyed looking Renji pretending he was about to start crying himself.

Naruto chuckled slightly at the scene, even though tears were streaming down his whiskered cheeks, but everyone could tell he was extremely happy.

“Hey! This means we’re cousins right mama?” Octavio asked Haruko yanking on her skirt in excitement.

“Mhmm, yes, his father was your uncle.” She replied.

“I told you didn’t I?!” Octavio exclaimed happily as he tackled Naruto, in the process knocking into Kakashi.

“I told you, you weren’t going to be alone anymore.” Octavio said hugging Naruto as tightly as he could. Kakashi smiled at the two boys not bothering to remove them from their position, Naruto was now crying full heartedly. Everyone watched the scene, before Kaiyumi interrupted them.

“Well it’s my turn now isn’t it??” She asked with a huff, before squeezing both boys against her bosom.

“Aunty Kai!”

“We can’t breath!” said the boys struggling out of her grip. Kaiyumi laughed, letting them go as she watched them gasp for much needed air.

Naruto wiped the tears from his face, as he looked at all the occupants of the room.

“Umm. So what do I call you now?” he asked blushing in embracement.

“Heh, well your dad was my brother, so I am your real aunt.” Kaiyumi explained Naruto nodded in understanding

“Haru-chan, Kaza-kun, and Renji-nii are your aunt and uncles, since they are my cousins, Octavio is your cousin, and Kakashi-kun is also an uncle, but you call him dad so what do names matter, huh?” she asked Naruto smiled and hugged her, this was his fathers family he thought, he had never been happier, but he still had to know…

“So, you guys are my dads cousins, and sister, but.. I still don’t know who he is.”

The Hokage bit his lip as he thought about what should be said, shrugging and closing his eyes in complete glee and satisfaction at what was going on he said

“Your father was the fourth Hokage.” The room went quite before a loud “WHAT?!” was heard, causing all those within the room to wince in pain, especially the non-human ones.

“Itta! Not so loud chibi!” complained Kazuma

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” asked the blond looking at both the old man and Kakashi.

“We couldn’t tell you! He had made many enemies, and there were many who would try to hurt you if anyone were to find out, that’s why you carry your mothers name. It was to protect you.” Kakashi explained it him. Naruto frowned but nodded anyway.

“Who’s my mom?” he asked

This was something the Hokage could actually answer; happily reaching into his desk he pulled out a blue scroll before handing it to Kakashi.

“Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. This scroll is her testament and will, she managed to fix what was necessary before she died.”

“In it she stated that your guardians were to take full responsibility of you. Your guardians are actually Kakashi and Haruko.”

Haruko and Kakashi looked surprised

“What? Why us?” Haruko questioned as she moved closer to Kakashi to look at the now open scroll he was reading.

“She knew? She knew we were blood related, distant but related non-the less. How?” he asked the Hokage

“Arashi-kun never kept secrets from her, besides her family has had a long history dealing with certain ‘people’. It’s not like she was blind, you think she would go for a man not knowing what he was from the get go?” Kakashi sweat dropped, knowing full well that Kushina had fought hard to stay away from Arashi, until ramen became involved.

“Ah, how do you know his real name? He was called Minato Namikaze here, wasn’t he?” Kaiyumi asked the Hokage at the use of her brothers’ real name.

“As I said he didn’t keep secrets to those we considered family. A far as I know, Kushina, Jariya, Tsunade and I are the only ones who ever knew his true origins.” Stated the hokage.

“So….does this mean I can call you mom?” Naruto asked Haruko

Haruko looked down blinking stupidly at the blond, but before she could come up with an answer, Octavio cut in.

“Of course you can! You’ll be my little brother! That cool right mama?” asked the silver haired boy.

“Um… if it makes you feel better…you can call me nee-chan too ya know.” Replied Haruko feeling uncomfortable, she could feel Kakashi’s stare, which she did not dare look at. On the far side of the room her brothers were trying hard not to bust out laughing, Kaiyumi was giggling behind her hand, and the Hokage was a bit lost.

Naruto and Octavo didn’t hear, both boys were too happy to pay attention. Naruto had gained a family in a matter of hours. Now Kakashi wouldn’t be “dad” in solely name, but because his real parents said that was how it was going to be, the same with his new “mom” and now he had a brother too.

Naruto pulled all three mentioned above into a hug; Haruko finally was brought back to reality at the sudden contact, subconsciously she sagged against Kakashi, she suddenly felt drained but smiled none the less.

“Guess it wont be so bad…now I have two brats to do chores.” She mused with a smile, ruffling Naruto’s hair

“Well aint that cute, congrats cuz, you got a family of yer’ own.” Kaiyumi said with a smirk on her face. Haruko blushed realizing the position she was in, and the fact that Kakashi’s arm ended up around her waist. She quickly pulled away.

“Buahahaha. Oh goddess!” Kazuma exclaimed he and Renji couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore.

“Where the fuck is a camera when I need one!?” Haruko glared at him.

“Oh… I’m sorry sis but you guys, goddess… that was… I was waiting for that to happen.” Renji said trying to catch his breath.

Kakashi was quite happy his embracement was hidden behind his mask, but disappointed in the loss of physical contact.

“Well, after I get the necessary papers, Naruto will be officially your son.”

“Jiji! Can I change my last name?” Naruto asked nearly bouncing off his feet.

“Yes, but why would want to?” the Hokage asked

“I want to have dads name.”

“You want to change it to Tenma?”

“That’s my real dads last name?” asked the blond the Hokage gave a nod

“Ummm…” Naruto turned to Kakashi as if asking him what he should do.

“Names hold power right? That’s what you said.” He asked Kakashi, said man nodded

“Yes why?”

“Can I have two names? I mean two last names?” he asked looking back towards the old man. Sarutobi smiled.

“Would that be alright with both of you?” asked the Hokage. Kakashi shrugged

“Well, all he has is his name.” replied Kakashi

“I agree.” Replied Haruko

“Then it’s settled. Uzumaki-Tenma it is. Sound good to you my boy?” asked the Hokage. Naruto smiled and nodded quickly in agreement.

“Arigato Jiji!”

After the necessary papers were signed and stamped by the Hokage and sealed, a sense of relief over took the old man. Now, he had one less thing to worry about, and that was the safety of Naruto’s well being. Danzo had no way of touching him now, not without getting into deep shit.

“Now that all of that is settled is there anything else we need to discuss?”

“Um, yes, about what we were talking about earlier?” Renji asked

“Oh yes, you are to take back the land that was your family’s when they lived here before the war.” The Hokage stated

“I already had the secretary take care of the proper documents, all you need to do is go over them and sign.” Renji nodded

 “Wait, what’s all this talk about our family’s land?” asked the twins in unison not uncommon between them, although slightly weird to those not used to it.

“I was thinking of settling the clan here, seeing as we still have territory here, just on the outskirts of the village that and I’m taking back what’s ours. Those damn Uchiha think they can take what’s not theirs. I also would like to check out and see if the underground caverns are still in place.”

“They are.” Spoke the Hokage.

“After the incident I hade Jariya check the place out, everything but the house’s, the compound, and most of the main house are intact.” Renji nodded in both acknowledgement and thanks.

“So when is all this going to happen?” asked Kazuma.

“After our last migration.” He replied

“We haven’t been back here since…our parents died.” Haruko replied remembering clearly the night hunters attacked their home.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m going to tear down what’s left and rebuild in another section. Actually Kakashi I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking, with your permission, since our lands have always over lapped, to just build right where they over lap. It is close enough to the village yet far enough to keep our privacy.” Renji spoke, a grin now on his face.

“Well you thought of everything didn’t ya?” Kaiyumi spoke to her cousin with a mocking expression adorning her features.

Renji’s grinned widened; he seriously thought it a great idea, both lands under both clans, or what was left of one and then some, they were family, even if it was divided into two houses, which he honestly didn’t care about. To him names were just that, names nothing else. Unless used in a contract, then that was a whole different story.

Everyone at this point looked at Kakashi, Kakashi was a bit surprised, unite both lands? He thought back on his childhood, or what was clear of it. He remembered both his father and the Asukai clan head, their lands did over lap, but It didn’t matter who owned what, if anything happened to the other they would simply take responsibility for the others half, that’s how it had always been right?

When his cousins left, the land had become quieter, colder, lonely; something that he had always secretly hated but had not known why. Now that he knew the reason he understood. Without the pack you were nothing but a fraction of what you once were. Not hesitating he nodded. It was a good thing that his family’s compound was on the other side of his territory.

“That’s no problem.” He spoke answering Renji, who whooped in joy.

“Great that’s settled then! What else do we have to talk about?”

“Good! I have the plans set already, now to stir some trouble with those red eyed freaks!”

“Hey…we occasionally have red eyes too ya know.” Kazuma said with a pout his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yea…before they become that beautiful amber gold, shut it, don’t pop my bubble.”

“Umm… well if you’d like Renji-san I can over look the construction of your home.”

“That wont be necessary Hokage-sama, I got just the right people.”

“You are NOT, having Manny build are you? He’s a total drunk!” both Kaiyumi and Haruko exclaimed.

“Well….”

“NO! I will not live in a house that has a ninety-nine percent chance of falling on my head.” Kaiyumi stated

“He’s good with his hands, isn’t that what you said Kai?” Kazuma said mockingly

“Don’t make me castrate you.”

“Oh please! I’m so scared!” he replied

“Ugh!” Kaiyumi lunged forwards, but just as she was about to reach her idiot cousin Renji he had grabbed her by the waist stopping her from crashing into the wall.

“Now, now relax, I don’t think the Hokage wants his office trashed.”

The boys whom had been quite for sometime looked on in interest, both turned to look at each other and giggled. Yep, life wasn’t going to be the same for the young Uzumaki, nor was it going to be the same for the Village once the Wolves of the West moved back into town.

 

Chapter One: End~


End file.
